Lost in Thought
by Nakamura
Summary: Sakura is now living with Naruto and Gaara. What will happen when a few missions turn into a different situation? Read to find out! SakuX?
1. Start of the end

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto...

Sakura: ...

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: ...

Nakamura-: what?

everyone: you always have something smart to say!!

Nakamura-: Im tired. leave me alone.

And thats true. im bored and have nothing to do. So im gonna start a new story with GaaraxSakura. yeah... cheesy i know but i love this couple so much... GAH I NEED SOMETHING TO DO! Btw: My life is miserable. someone say something funni to get my mind off dad & sheila. ugh.

ONTO THE NEW STORY!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She ran as fast as she could._

_She ran down the streets, disappearing into the rain._

_Water soaked her to the bone._

_She was running from him. The only reason she would never move on. Him._

_Tear ran freely down her cheeks as thunder crashed above her. She wished she could get away._

_The rain fell harder as she stopped. She didn't know where she was, she was tired and she felt sick._

_Lights light the dark night coming at her tremendously fast._

_The sickening sound of flesh and bone hitting metal was heard._

_She lay on the ground._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The sun shone through her window as she stuffed her head under a pillow and prayed for 5 more minutes of sleep. The alarm went off against her will and she hestaintly got up. This was the third week she had this dream. She could only remeber little parts of it but it was there. Driven into her mind like a bad re-run. The whirring fan above her didn't help either. She slipped out of bed and grabbed the nearest thing that felt towel like and headed towards a probable door but missed it and hit the frame. She muttered a few curse words and walked in the doorway and headed for the shower.

She turned the faucet and steaming water appeared uner the tap. She switched it to the shower head and a pwish noise came from it and the room turned into a steam room almost immediatly. She slid off her clothes and put her long pink hair into a pony tail. It had grown long in a few years. Putting a towel around her chest, she made her way to get in the shower. She heard a noise and reached for a kunai when the bathroom's door suddenly swung open and there appeared a very mature and older Naruto.

"Sakura! We have ano-" Naruto stopped in mid sentence and stared at Sakura who had thrown the kunai and missed him by a few inches. A sweatdrop formed on the side of his face and waved his arms menicaly. "I didn't mean to Sakura! I wouldn't even think of peeping on you!-"

Sakura cracked her knucles. "So Im not good enough to look at?! Is that it?!" She gave him one of her signature stares and cracked her other knucles.

"Sakura! I didn't mean it like that!" Naruto tryed to defend himself, but to no avail. Sakura leaned forward and punched him square in the jaw, sending him flying onto the opposite wall of her bedroom. She walked to the door and slammed it shut. She stompted over to the shower and pulled the door open and stepped in, sighing in relief at the warmth that engulfed her as she slid the door closed. Her towel slid the the showers floor as she stretched a bit.

It had been about 4 years since Sakura had moved in with Naruto because her morther died in a mission and she didn't want to live alone. Naruto had "graciously offered" to lend her a spare room in his new two room apartment. Well, It was more like begged her to move in... Sasuke was back and now currently in the hospital. They are finding a way to get rid of the seal. Sakura had grown to be one beautiful woman, becoming a part of the ANBU in the all of it.

Sakura placed her hands together on her chest. She closed her eyes and breathed out deeply. Ever since she moved in with Naruto, he kept forgetting she was a girl. She giggled a bit.

"I think hes more used to Sasuke living with him." Sakura stiffled her giggling, trying to maintain a cool composure. (I KNOW YOUR ALL THINKING IT ALRIGHT?!)

"Whos used to living with Sasuke?"

She froze. A shiver went down her back even though she was in such a warm shower The tone was ice cold and flat. Sakura knew who it was.

Gaara.

"Um... Nothing? Did you want to come in the shower Gaara?" Sakura nevously asked while shakily putting on a towel. It clung to her body and she placed a cloth on her head.

"I was hoping that I could." Gaara replied, opening the shower and stepping in.

Sakura almost had a nosebleed.

Gaara was wearing only a towel around his waist and his gourd was outside the shower for safe keeping, even though everyone -except Gaara - knows that Naruto writes something stupid on it every day. A small cloth was on his head and the black around his eyes stayed but gave off a mysterious air to him rather than a "Im-going-to-kill-you" kinda air. He smiled and closed the door. He had grown to be more friendly and less killer. Sakura kinda had a crush on him but she would never leak it out. She smiled back and sat down on one of the wooden benches set up in the spacious shower.

"I was talking about Naruto living with Sasuke." Sakura said in a way that sounded like she was gonna be sick.

Gaara just laughed at it and sat down next to her.

"I can just tell what they would be doing if that was the case." Gaara replied, motioning like he was gonna gag.

It was her turn to laugh. She then smiled and nodded and agreed to what Gaara had said. They were good friends now. After all the tramatic things that happened, Gaara had his mind erased of any killings he had done. Now, He was as harmless as a puppy... Wait. Scratch that.. Harmless as a cup of tea. heh heh..

After a long chat with Gaara, She slid the door open to get out. Gaara had the great idea of scaring the hell out of me while she got out. He walked up silently behind her and grabbed her sides, resulting in one Sakura on the floor and a laughing Gaara. She did the usual, fake being hurt, resulting in a 'oh shit are you ok' and then getting up and faking Gaara out. Sakura had to laugh at her daily routine and smiled as she walked out into her bedroom.

"I have to go Gaara.. Naruto was saying something about a mission today." Sakura smiled and made the peace sign before leaving.

A little while later Sakura was dressed and out the door. She spotted Naruto sitting by the tree staring in one general direction. Sakura paused and look back at him and tryed to see what he was looking at. She spyed Hinata talking to her teamates and Naruto's face went all brotherly like with love.

"NARUTO!"

"ARGHFJBDG!" Naruto spurtted just passivly listening to Sakura. She smacked him and got his full attention.

"Stop daydreaming." Sakura said before heading down the road. "Were gonna be late!"

"OH! right!" Naruto said as he kneeled and then used his right hand on his knee to get up. He ran down and caught up with Sakura.

"Now what was this mission you were talking about earlier before i almost hit you with a kunai?" Sakura said with a small smile on her face. It was fun trying to make Naruto feel abd for certain things.

"Um... Kakashi wants us to go down to the hospital and help out. Not a big job." Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head and walked with one foot in front of the other.

"In other words Kakashi-sensei can't wait to see me in a nurses uniform?"

"Yup."

-------------------------------------------------

There. This is a NEW story. im not sure when ill make the next sequal to A new character on the loose. BUT! I will. I JUST NEED 15 REVIEWs PEOPLE!! I only have 13 now. So I guess yall dont want it.

I am reporting that The third chappie for Let the games begin will come out by the end of this month. PROMISE!

R&R I thought i'd try a different style of writing... like it? 3


	2. Hospital treatment

Disclaimer: I dont owner Naruto. I wish I owned Sakura though..

Sasuke: WHAT?!

Gaara: uh...dam

Naruto: WHAT?! TT

Sakura: I feel special!

Gaara/Naruto/Sasuke: WHAT ABOUT US?!!

Nakamura-: ..mmmm... I dont know.

Sakura: MUHAHAHAHA!

ONTO THE STORY!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recall:

"Um... Kakashi wants us to go down to the hospital and help out. Not a big job." Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head and walked with one foot in front of the other.

"In other words Kakashi-sensei can't wait to see me in a nurses uniform?"

"Yup."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--

Sakura sighed as her and Naruto walked to the hospital. She looked up at the sky and aparently wasn't looking where she was going because all she heard was this:

"SAKURA!"

She looked in front of her just in time to hit a tree. She fell back onto her butt and immediatly started rubbing her head as if it would help ease the pain a bit.

"Haha Sakura." Naruto said as if he wanted an early death.

Sakura's eyes turned into red pools of blood as she stood up, clenching her fist. She turned to naruto who was now looking scared. He started to run for the hospital with a little trail of dust following him. Sakura smirked and followed after him at a leiusurely pace. She looked up the sky and sighed to herself. It had been a long time since she had ever gone to the hospital. It had been about 4 months. She ouldn't bear to even look at Sasuke since he left in such a horrendous fashion.

Finally gettin there after what seemed like hours, Sakura got to the hospital's front doors. She opened them and walked inside, only to be greeted by some of the nurses and a very happy go lucky blonde fox. He actually tackled her to the ground and had a stupid smirk on his face.

"Sakura-Chan! Guess what! they have awesome news!" Naruto said cheerfully as he looked down at Sakura who was currently figuring out a way to kill him.

"What is it Naruto..." Sakura said, pushing him off and standing up again. Nothing could make up for this.

"They found a way to get rid of the curse seal!"

Sakura's heart stopped. She looked over at naruto astonished and then fell to the floor, her eyes closing in a void of darkness. She fainted.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--

Sakura groaned slightly, as a pain shot through the back of her head to the front. She sat up and looked around gorgaly, seeing as she was in a hospital bed. She yawned a bit and looked at the door and then her head hurt again. She remebered why she was here. She got out of the bed quickly and hit the floor running. She still felt dizzy.

"Ouch..."

She mumbled to herself as she got up and ran out the doors. She ran down the hallway, dodgin people and finally coming to the front desk. She saw Gaara signing some papers and she ran over to him.

"Gaara!"

Gaara looked over to her and smiled.

"Sakura! Your finally awake!"

She stopped in front of him with a weird expression on her face.

"im.. finally.. awake?"

Gaara nodded and hugged her tightly, wrapping his arms around her. He hugged her so tight, sakura felt like her lungs were gonna colapse. He left her go and looked her in the eyes. Sakura shook her head a few times and then looked around.

"Whats todays date?!"

"Its the 16th."

Her blood froze. She had been in the hospital for more than 2 weeks. What time to waste. Sakura felt like her whole word was crashing down onto her. She had been gone for so long, yet no one seemed to care. There was no flowers by her bed, no cards, no nothing. She looked at Gaara who seemed to have gotten no sleep the past few days. Thank god for Shukaku leaving him. Sakura hugged her tightly back and tears came from her eyes. Gaara stood there dumbfounded and rubbed her hair gently, trying to comfort her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

There it is, the next chappie... sorta short but meh. ive had alot of work to do :P


End file.
